From Here On
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth AU: Danny and Dareths wedding. What could possibly go wrong?


**_Authors Notes: I've been asked by several people to do a one shot of Dareth and Danny's wedding. So here we go._**

 _~Trigger for Bullying, and acts of hatred~_

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

 ** _From here On_**

 ** _One Shot_**

Running his hands down his face he nodded putting his razor down on the sink and smiled. Today was the day, not just any day. Today was his wedding day and he looked good. Smoothing his comb through his perfectly quaffed hair. Pulling on his clothing he left the room. Walking into the kitchen he spotted the woman of his dreams standing by the stove. Her hair placed inside a yellow towel. She turned and smiled at him.

"I figured I'd make a big breakfast since we won't have a lot of time to eat today. She pointed to the table. Oh how could he eat? He was drinking in her sunshine and would never go hungry. He walked over kissing her neck. She giggled and swatted him. "Stop that you." She laughed looking up at him.

"Today's the day Danny. After breakfast we won't see each other till tonight." He said spinning around before sitting down in the chair.

"Yeah...I don't think I can go a whole day without you Dareth. I'm glued." She sipped her coffee. She looked so cute in her purple polka dot pajamas he got her for Christmas last year. She had a green blush to her cheeks as she peeked over the cup.

Breakfast was over quickly and their parting was a bit bittersweet. She kept running back to hug Dareth. He just let her, why not.

Finally Dareth left for the meadows. An area where they planned to have the wedding. Much to his mothers dismay they didn't want the wedding in a church. Danny loved the gardens at the meadows so they planned it there. There was a large area in the back full of spring blossoms and the day looked perfect for a wedding. The morning air was crisp and warm. The birds were flying in and out of the giant oak tree in the middle of the front area. Dareth sighed looking around the gardens.

"Dareth Darzuski!" He cringed as he turned to look at the woman wearing a bright green dress with flowers on it. His mother, his dad trailing not to far behind him. He gave a short wave to his son.

He loved his mom really...but she was an overbearing woman who liked to spend lots of money on herself and never anyone else. He was even sure the present sitting on the reception table was from the cheapest store she could find. She even verbally stated time and time again that Danny wasn't good enough for her son. Even tried to split them up, which went horribly wrong for her. Talking about Dareth and his past girlfriends or crushes around Danny wasn't a big flop too.

'Oh he'll probably drop you like that April girl. He's never had a girlfriend for more then a month. Oh what about that guy you were dating hum? Wouldn't have he been better?' She had said. Danny just rolled her eyes at her and flipped her off behind her back as she went to 'fetch more tea'

Her dad was the 'son let her alone. She's happier that way' kind of guy. So he looked around as she squeezed him into a hug as if they hadn't seen in years when she had seen him just a week ago.

"Oh Dareth darling. Aren't you going to put on that tux we picked out for you? It would look good. You are a man now. Even a husband by tonight. I think Danny would love to see you in it." Dareth looked down at his Gi and looked up at her.

"Oh you weren't planning on wearing that childish old thing were you?" She asked grabbing his hand and walking him inside where it was very crowded. His family blending with Dannys family and friends.

The occasional wave to him from people all around. He stopped and smiled at Zane.

"Hows Danny doing?" Dareth asked him. Zane chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Zane said hugging Dareth.

"Goodness he's tall." Dareths mother said.

"Yeah he's good though. Always there when we're in a pinch."

"Oh darling don't tell me your having money troubles." She asked. Dareth rolled his eyes and stepped into the room marked Groom. On a small pole was the grooms tux. He frowned at it. He hated the black and white look of it. There was a note on the table with a yellow rose placed on top of it. He picked it up and smiled. The handwriting was Danny's

"With all my heart." He whispered and smiled sniffing the rose.

"She really knows how to make you feel better doesn't she?" His dad asked closing the door behind him. Dareth nodded and put the rose back down on the table.

"Alright Dareth lets get this on you and ready for your wedding. You have an hour left." She pulled at his Gi and almost sounded like she growled at it.

"Such a childish thing Dareth. I don't know why you wear it. Its not like those ninja's actually wanted you with them."

"Ma did you not just see me and Zane? He's the elemental master of ice and the titanium ninja."

"Oh tish. They're here for Danny and thats all." She said throwing the Gi to the side helping him button up the white shirt.

Soon enough he stood there in a white and black tux looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was pushed off to the side and his necklace lay on the table. He looked in the mirror. He was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh look at my baby boy all grown up." The woman said smiling from ear to ear. "Now you look like your going to get married."

"Dareth you have 15 minutes!" Someone yelled outside the door.

"Uh...you two better go find your seats." Dareth said. He wanted to wallow for a few seconds alone. Finally the his parents left and Zane handed Dareth a letter. Dareth looked at the letter. He blinked seeing Danny's hand writing.

"Hurry...behind the bathroom closet door." Dareth jumped up and ran into the bathroom and peeked into the closet. Within was a brown suit a lot less uncomfortable looking. His smile broke across his face. He ran his fingers over the silk yellow bowtie.

Quickly he threw off the black suit save for the shirt. He pulled on this outfit and threw gel into his hair quaping it back again just like he liked it. Just like...Danny liked it. He went pull on the jacket and realized it had been embroidered with a gold star.

"Oh baby…" He pulled it on and buttoned it up around the pin striped vest. "You rock my world." He looked in the mirror and smiled. "Now thats...me." He opened the door and looked at Zane who also had changed out of his black tux.

"Danny...thought you'd like that better...but you forgot something." Zane said pulling out a necklace with his star on it. "Your mom…'dropped' this." He said.

"Oh Zane did you pickpocket my mom?" He asked. Zane shrugged.

"Selective shopping." He said and motioned for him to follow him into the crowded room. Zanes white and light blue tux was a direct contrast to that of Dareths.

His mother scowled as he walked by them. She hated what he had on, and he didn't care. Zane stopped and stood next to them. His posture was superior and mocked them.

"Danny's brother Zareth would like to point out that you are a disappointing addition to the family and would rather like that you didn't shove your personalities down upon them as they grow as a family." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Dareth. "Good day." He watched Dareth put them on and stood at the front. The face she gave...was priceless. But the look got better when they saw Danny wearing her beautiful wedding dress with Dareths leather jacket.

She breathed confidence as she walked by flowers in hand. Sunglasses on her face. Yes this was his woman. The woman he had wanted all his life. Finally as she stood before him she smiled at the outfit he had on.

"You like it?"

"You...are a lifesaver Danny baby."

Danny and Dareths reception was absolute chaos. There were so many people around them. Mostly people they had met through there travels, the ninja, a few odd people here and there, employers, employees...just a hodgepodge of a mess. Even a few actors much to his mothers dismay. He had been an agent after all. Even the royal blacksmiths did a few songs. Dareths chair had been moved back a bit so he could put his feet up on the table. A big no when it came to his mother, but she didn't dare tell him off in front of this many friends. Sitting there recounting stories with Danny joining in here and there. Talking about some man named Zareth a bit. Danny stood up after a bit going toward the bathroom. This was her chance to corner Danny. She wasn't going to steal her son away. Not this fake human sitting next to him.

"Danny." She spat as they went into the bathroom. Danny turned and smiled at her.

"Why good evening Mary. I do hope your having a good time." It rolled off her tongue in an almost sugar sweet tone.

"I don't like you."

"Oh that fact is apparent." She said walking into the stall coming out again after a few minutes.

"I want this to be perfectly clear. There are no laws against destroying you. I will rip you from my son if you so much as…" Danny threw the towel in the trash and walked out. This angered Mary to no end. She reached up grabbing Danny's hair and pulling her to the ground. Danny never thought this woman would get physical. She had walked away to let her cool down. Danny screamed hitting the ground hard. The crowd became silent as a figure walked out of the crowd. A large man with two toned skin and bright white tux. His arms pulling Danny to him.

"Hey babe...you okay?" His normally thunderous tone was gentle and calming. Danny nodded.

"Yeah it was just my hair." She said being helped up. Danny smiled seeing the wedding band on his finger. She smiled running her fingers over it.

"Lady you have issues." Zareth told Mary dusting Danny off.

"Issues!" She yelled.

"You going after a lady in the bathroom like someone in high school, pulling hair on someone like your a teenager. I can promise you that if Danny so desired she could rip you in two. She allows you to exist because she doesn't want Dareth to be sad." Zareth said. Danny looked at Mary and sighed pulling her hair down running her fingers over it.

"I'd leave if I were you." She told Mary. Mary scoffed. "They're pissed." She pointed over her shoulder to their friends. Mary gasped looking over them.

"Wheres Dareth?" She asked looking around. "Wheres my son?"

Zareth shook his head and sighed.

"I am Dareth...elemental master of Melding...mommy." He laughed picking up Danny and walked toward the crowd. "Lets dance!"

Mary was furious. Not only had she been ignored, she'd been kicked out. Now she stood there watching this...new man dancing with Danny as if he were her husband. She was angry as hell. But she left after being coaxed by her husband Richard.

Dareth lead Danny down to the pond. His hand in hers. She looked exhausted from the day, what had happened with his mom, and the dancing. They sat on the bench swing and sighed. The moons reflection off the water perfectly. Her hair began to glow in the starlight.

"Beautiful. You..are my gold star Danny." He whispered to her. She looked up at him.

"And your mine." She smiled there jackets long forgotten on there seats.

"You ever wonder what it would be like to go up there?" Dareth asked. Danny smiled.

"If I had wings I'd take you there." Danny said pulling him up. "Come on lets go...we'll fly to the moon." She giggled and started to run. Dareth just laughed and ran with her. Both falling down the small grass hill rolling till Dareth was looking down at her.

"Do ya love me Danny?" He laughed. It was mostly a joke. Dannys face broke into the biggest smile she could give.

"Oh yes Mr. Darezuski. I do believe I am in love with you." He laughed and jumped when she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The gentle kiss grew in intensity only breaking when there was a flash. Danny gasped and turned her head to see Jay.

"There we go." He held up the camera. "Gotcha." He laughed and ran back toward the crowd. "Hey Guys. They're over here smoochin." He laughed

"Oh knock it off Jay!." Kai yelled.

Danny giggled looking up at Dareth. Dareth just started to laugh too. They just lay there listening to the party go on their shoes off to the side and there hand in hand.


End file.
